


【相二竹马】再相见

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: abo设定，破镜重圆，追夫火葬场，又俗又狗血xyyj有和别人交往，而且我觉得eghy有点🍵经营社长a x 垃圾人n
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -fufufu写了这么久的bgg追小和今天特别想反过来，大概就是个eghy追老公的故事（？）  
> -oocoocooc谁认真谁小狗（？）

“救救我……相叶……救救我”

相叶雅纪从来没有想过自己会以这个方式再见到二宫和也，对方浑身颤抖地蹲坐在自己的家门口，浑身上下散发着香甜的气息，大约是进入了发情期。相叶知道如果把一个发情的omega放在这里不管的话大概率会发生意外，可是他的确不想再和这个人有任何的纠葛——尽管他从二宫的身上闻到了属于自己的薄荷草的气息。

“……你先进来吧。”相叶终究是心软的，把二宫搀扶进了家门，本想帮他找一些女朋友放在这里的抑制剂，可是未料想关上房门之后二宫便把他压在了房门上，根本不讲道理地就开始和他接吻，不讲章法，也没有任何的理智，像是报复般的接吻，大约只是单纯为了排解自己的情欲。

相叶推开了二宫，一个发情期的omega根本不是alpha的对手，只不过相叶好心还留意别让对方摔倒，把软成一滩水的人放到沙发上，也没有着急去找抑制剂，反倒是坐在了不远的单人沙发上，质问二宫和也到底想要做什么。

“我想要什么你还不知道？”二宫根本没有任何的矜持，隔着布料就开始抚慰自己已经完全勃起的阴茎，嘴里还时不时发出享受的声音，“你应该也闻得出来吧……我还是……你的哦……”

相叶皱眉，他知道二宫说的没错，而自己还该死地对二宫的味道起了反应，他不得不承认他现在大多数的精力都放在了克制自己的欲望之上，他知道自己不能再对面前的这个人心软，况且眼下他好不容易才放下和二宫的这段感情，又交往了新的女朋友，已经开始向前走的人生不能再被二宫绊住手脚了。

“当时我已经给你摘除标记的钱了。”

“我没有摘哦。”二宫像是个胜利者一般笑了笑，嘴里呻吟的声音也越来越放肆，在挑衅着相叶的底线，“不仅没有摘……而且还生了个孩子哦，相叶氏，是你的……是你的孩子哦……”

这个消息让相叶很难消化，二宫也没去催促对方，相叶的味道对他而言已经是最好的催情剂，他手上的动作越来越快，最后用甜腻的嗓音叫着相叶的名字颤抖着射了出来。等高潮的余韵褪去，二宫褪下了自己的裤子，开始用自己的手开拓自己身后的柔软，黏腻的液体就这样流到相叶家的皮质沙发上，像是用气味宣誓着自己主权的动物一般。二宫根本没有在意，反倒心中还有些得意，他一边按压着自己内壁的褶皱，一边继续向相叶解释道：“是个……可爱的男孩子哦……今年……今年也已经两岁了，正是活泼的年纪呢……”

大约是按压到了自己的敏感点，二宫抿住嘴，像是瘾君子一样享受着来自后方的快感，他已经许久没有做过了，自从生下翔太之后就一直靠着抑制剂勉强渡过发情期，可无奈他是个已经被标记的omega，直到现在市面上能买到的大多数抑制剂对他都已经没有作用，眼下只是闻到相叶的气息就已经能舒缓他一部分的情欲，只不过他需要的还要更多。

“你不想……不想见见他吗？”二宫继续扣挖着自己的敏感点，他浑身上下软的要命，完全平躺在相叶的沙发上，他撩开自己的t恤露出自己饱满的胸膛，用手按摩几下便从粉嫩的乳孔中流出白色的乳汁，二宫用手指揩了一些放进嘴中，“……因为没有钱买奶粉……所以到现在还有母乳的哦……”说着还低声笑了笑，“之前相叶氏还说……想要尝一尝这个味道的呢……好像有一点点甜的……”

“你到底想要什么。”相叶的手臂已经青筋暴起，想必忍得很是痛苦，他知道自己不能对二宫出手，自己的人生好不容易再次步入正轨，他不能容忍二宫再一次地把自己的人生搅得天翻地覆。

“从始至终我……我想要的只有你……相叶氏……啊……嗯……”很久没有做过的人再次射出来的东西仍旧很是浓稠，但是二宫还是没有得到满足，他把三根手指都塞进了自己的嫩穴，继续搅动着，试图填满自己的欲望。

“二宫和也，你自己好好听听你说的话。”相叶的额角已经渗出了汗，他别过头不去看二宫，压低了声音说道，“现在如果你不是没有钱去做摘除标记的手术，如果不是你已经支持不住你们父子俩人的生活，你会回来找我吗？”

二宫没有理会他，继续在自己的后穴里搅动，弄出了更大的声响诱惑着相叶。

“包括那个标记也是，”相叶咬着牙说道，“那杯酒也是你做的手脚吧，当时想要用这个标记来绑住我这个提款机，现在又是那个孩子，谁知道是不是你随便扯的什么谎？”

“唔……相叶……相叶雅纪……救救我……”二宫胡乱叫着，“我受不了了……我会走的……救救我……”他翻起身来跪爬在沙发上，像是等待被人侵犯的母兽一般，嗓子里发出诱人的呜咽声，先不说其他，他已经完完全全的进入发情期，如果相叶想尽快让他从自己的房间里出去的话，最好的办法就是如二宫所愿，用自己的粗壮侵犯他。

“妈的。”相叶咒骂了一句，用力在二宫的臀瓣上拍了一下，白皙的皮肤上瞬间便留下了清晰的痕迹，他拉开裤头的拉链，甚至都没有解开自己的皮带，像是例行公事一般侵犯着对方，没有热情的拥抱亲吻，也不似当年的温柔体贴，只是单纯的进出，大开大合地操弄着二宫，穴口甚至翻出了些许的媚肉。相叶根本没有去照顾她的敏感点，也没有执着于他的生殖腔，一次次的粗暴的进出，只是为了满足二宫对于性交的需求。

粗糙的布料一次次撞击着二宫细嫩的皮肤，没有自己所料想地那种快感，只是单纯地填满自己的欲望，后穴的钝痛和皮肤的痛感混杂到一起，二宫觉得自己都要昏死过去了一般。

随着相叶的一声低吼，浓稠的精液就这样灌满了二宫的身体，随后也没有任何的温存，相叶粗暴地把自己的性器拔了出来，用旁边的纸巾简单擦试了一下自己的东西，随后就像是刚刚去完洗手间一样，整理好自己的裤头，从自己的钱包里抽出一沓子钱甩在瘫软在沙发的二宫身上。

“记得吃药，去摘掉那个该死的标记，然后有多远滚多远。”

二宫笑了笑，笑得相叶心中忍不住觉得发毛，之后半裸着一张张地捡起散落开来的纸币，后穴还在稀稀拉拉地流着液体，尽管他的发情期还没有完全过去，不过相叶的一次内射已经能解决不少的问题。收拾好一切之后，二宫在相叶的房门口微微鞠躬，轻声念了一句再见之后便离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

02

不过相叶也清楚二宫的性格，那天的钱对他而言还远远不够，他是不达目的绝对不会轻易罢休的。果不其然在几天之后自家附近的超市里，相叶远远地就看见了带着孩子出来的二宫。

只不过这时候的二宫和他记忆中的那个人完全判若两人，没有那些夸张的服饰和装饰物，头发完全没有打理过，只是软趴趴地贴在他的脑袋上，一件鹅黄色的绒衣减龄的同时却又衬得他更是温柔。似乎是拿着一包糖果在和怀里的孩子讨价还价，神色中完全没有分毫的急躁，反倒是一副得心应手的模样。

相叶清楚这片住宅区绝对不是二宫可以付得起租金的地方，想必是打算让他见见孩子的，只是好巧不巧今天自己带着女朋友一起出来采购，只希望二宫不要作出什么惹人误会的事情来。

“相叶桑好久不见！”二宫笑着冲相叶挥了挥手，仿佛真的是很久未见的老朋友一般。，姓氏后面也是好好的称呼对方为“桑”，他早就察觉和相叶一起出来的这个女人身份不一般，于是也把属于陌生人的礼节给做个完全。

相叶雅纪本想躲开二宫带着女朋友离开的，不过现在已经被二宫搭上话，再这样匆匆走开未免太奇怪，于是只好硬着头皮和二宫打了一个招呼。

“你朋友？”挽着相叶胳膊的明日香这样问道。

“嗯。”相叶勉勉强强的点了点头算是回答自己女朋友的疑问，虽然他很不情愿，不过还是引荐了一下这两个人，“二宫和也，我的……老同学。明日香，我女朋友。”相叶特意把女朋友三个字咬得格外清楚，暗示二宫不要做任何出格的事情来。

二宫笑着和明日香打了招呼，只不过完全没有把自己的注意力放在这个女人的身上，而是继续向相叶继续说道：“这是之前跟你说过的孩子，叫做翔太。”

小朋友已经会说话，扑闪着大眼睛吱吱呀呀地向两人问好，作为omega的明日香觉得可爱，便忍不住去逗了逗二宫怀里的小朋友。而二宫趁着这个当口只则是紧盯着相叶，用口型告诉他孩子的全名——相叶翔太，随后又露出那一副宛如胜利者般的笑容。

相叶完全黑下脸来，哪怕是隔着这么远他也能看出孩子与自己的确有几分相像，尽管相叶清楚只是长相相似并不能说明什么问题，不过他却能从二宫的表情里读出对方的确信，而这一点就已经足够成为二宫威胁他的砝码，相叶也清楚对方想要的是什么，只是他不愿意给罢了。

相叶心下烦闷，推脱自己晚上还有约，和二宫打了个招呼之后便要带着明日香离开。

“那相叶桑，我们有机会再聚。”二宫没有再过多纠缠，反倒是模仿刚刚相叶说女朋友的语气一般，把“再聚”两个字咬得格外清楚。

“嗯……一定。”

相叶根本没有意料到二宫就这样和他道别，只不过他不得不承认，他完全没有料想到“那个”二宫和也竟然会变成现在这个样子。

他们两个人的初识的故事十分俗套，相叶大学毕业的时候和同学们续摊的时候去到了二宫所在的那个俱乐部，自那之后他便无法忘记那个飘着蜜糖香气的小家伙。精心打理过的头发全部拢到一侧，露出白皙的脖颈惹人遐想，领口若隐若现的锁骨还有瘦弱的肩膀透露出一种易碎的美感。琥珀色的眼睛之中是清澈不掺情欲的眼神，但却看得相叶小腹发热，仿佛那就是美杜莎勾魂摄魄的目光一般。

“喜欢吗？”二宫察觉相叶炙热的目光，于是便依在相叶的怀里，拉着对方的手蹭过自己的脸颊，他知道自己的皮肤纤细，尤其脸颊有一些软肉，任谁都会喜欢这样的触感。

相叶真的像是丢了魂一般地点了点头，刚刚和朋友们喝的有点晕头转向，现在又似乎被二宫的香气熏得更醉了一些，就连一句完整的话都说不出来了。

二宫毫不介意，完完全全地趴在相叶的身上，附在对方的耳边用气音说道：“我的名字可不便宜哦，该怎么做你应该知道的吧？”随后像是奖励般亲了亲相叶的脸颊，随后又似乎找回了骨头一样坐直了身子，只有小指不安分地偷偷挠着相叶的手心，像是用尾巴搔着人心的小猫一样。

最后相叶给二宫点了一个香槟塔，不仅买来了二宫的名字，还有他的line账号。

“fufufu，是只给你一个人的特别招待呢。”二宫笑眯眯地对他说道。

于是从那时起，二宫就这样闯进了他的生活，可无论是初识时那个可爱而又调皮的精灵，还是后来那个敲骨吸髓的恶魔，抑或是前不久那个求着自己操他的那个人，都让相叶无法和那个抱着孩子冲着他温柔一笑的二宫划上等号。

相叶不想承认，但是他的的确确对于现在的二宫产生了好奇，他忍不住去猜测二宫是如何拉扯那个孩子长大的，现在是不是找了合适的工作，又或者……

“发什么呆呢？”明日香的声音把相叶又拉回了现实。

“没什么，我们晚上吃什么？”

“想不想吃炸鸡？我前一阵特意去学的呢。”

“嗯，好。”

不要再去猜测了——相叶这样告诫着自己，眼下自己和女朋友情感稳定，说不定未来一两年内就会结婚生子，至于二宫和也，那个当时选择背叛自己的骗子，他的人生绝对不应该再和他有过多纠缠了。


	3. Chapter 3

03

两人碰面的第二天，相叶雅纪的手机响了起来，虽然是一个未知的号码，不过他大约能猜测到那一边的人是谁。

“相叶桑，昨天过得怎么样呀？”果不其然是二宫和也的声音，对方心情似乎很是不错的样子。

“你到底想要做什么？”

“嘛，如果说长远目标的话应该就是你们父子相认吧，毕竟我们翔太没有alpha爸爸的陪伴身体一直都很弱呢。”

相叶早已经习惯二宫言辞之中的狡猾之处，立马反问道：“长远目标？那就意味着还有短期目标吧？”

“fufufu，相叶氏也有好好的长大呢。”二宫顿了顿之后继续说道，“短期目标的话大概就是和你做爱吧？毕竟快到发情期了呢。”

相叶几乎能想象到二宫在电话另一端好整以暇的表情，他按了按自己的太阳穴，努力克制住自己的情绪：“上一次不是给你摘除标记的钱了吗？”

“可是谁叫我们翔太没有alpha爸爸疼啊，标记里的那点信息素多少也能起到安抚的作用，我要是摘除标记的话翔太就太可怜了吧。”二宫笑了笑，他知道无论相叶多么厌恶自己，但绝对都不会对一个孩子如此残忍的，蛇打三寸，二宫恰巧又是那个最清楚相叶弱点的人。

“你想怎样？”

“来见见翔太，我们好好谈一谈吧。”二宫一改刚刚戏谑的音调，语气严肃地对相叶说道，“所有的一切都该有个了结了。”

“可以，但是二宫和也你听清楚了，我只是为了那个无辜的孩子考虑，至于你的事情，我根本不关心。时间地点你定，我配合你的时间。”

虽然相叶放了狠话，但终究态度有所缓和，不再是刚刚那副刻意提防的样子，二宫立马又不正经起来，声音中满是诱惑：“当然最好还能顺道做一次呢，那个女omega和我谁用起来比较舒服一点呢？”

“二宫和也。”相叶厉声喝住二宫，让他不要再说这种下三滥的话。

“都是为了小翔太嘛，照顾他的时候如果我发情了的话会很糟糕吧……”虽然交往的时候二宫这样刻意撒娇的声音对于相叶而言十分管用，但是现在他听来只觉得头痛。

“抽时间约个医生，我陪你一起去看看有没有什么解决办法。”

“明明我们有更简单也更快乐的办法呢。”二宫的声音听上去有点失望的样子。

“就这么定了，时间地点记得发给我，没什么其他事就先挂了。”

“诶？我们还可以多聊……”

相叶没有任何的犹豫地直接挂了电话，叹了叹气，还是把二宫的电话存了下来。

按照约定，相叶开车去二宫的公寓楼下，带着父子俩一起去医院的信息素科进行检查，医院是二宫约的，据他说是之前怀孕的时候经常去的的医院，对于他的情况也比较了解一些。

检查的结果和二宫所说的没有什么差别，如果相叶没有办法用大量的时间陪伴翔太的话，那在翔太5岁之前二宫都不能摘除标记，不过可以通过提取相叶的信息素去合成对专门对二宫有效的抑制剂，但是需要等上三个月才能完成，在此之前尽管相叶不愿意，他还是要陪伴二宫渡过他的发情期的。

被抽了三管信息素的相叶有些发晕，坐在医院的长椅上休息的时候，二宫从自动贩卖机上买回来了两听红豆汤，打开一听，说是要奖励今天有乖乖听话的小翔太，递给小朋友让他自己留意不要洒到身上，而另外一听，却是笑着塞到了相叶的手里。

“打针没有哭鼻子的奖励。”

“我又不是小朋友。”相叶虽然嘴上有点嫌弃，不过头晕的实在是厉害，还是小口小口地喝了起来。

“谢谢你能来。”二宫虽然是在看着翔太，不过却是的的确确在对相叶这样说道。

“你别会错了意，我不是为了你，我是担心翔太才会陪你们来的。”

“那我就替翔太谢谢你。”二宫继续说道，“可是相叶雅纪，我们真的没机会了么？”

相叶突然把喝完的易拉罐捏扁，发出巨大的声响：“机会是你自己放弃的。”

“这样吗？”二宫笑了笑，没有再理会相叶，给翔太整理了一下衣服之后说道：“我们走吧，回家爸爸给你做好吃的。”

“好——”翔太奶声奶气地说道，二宫让翔太和相叶说了再见之后，带着翔太就这样离开了。

“爸爸，那个相叶叔叔就是我另外一个爸爸嘛？”回家之后翔太这样问道。二宫和也不得不承认，相叶的基因过于顽强，翔太提问时候的那双眼睛和相叶几乎别无二致，黢黑的瞳孔几乎吞没掉所有的眼白，眼神仿佛是最清凉的泉水一般，不掺杂任何的杂质，也正因为如此，二宫面对这个眼神的时候才觉得自己是没有办法撒谎的。

“是的哦。”

“那为什么不和我们一起呢？是不喜欢翔太么？”小朋友的想法不像大人那般圈圈绕绕，喜欢就会在一起，不喜欢才会分开，于是以为相叶是因为不喜欢自己才会不和他们一起生活的。

“不是啦，我向你保证他喜欢翔太，只不过……只不过我们都做了些傻事。”


	4. Chapter 4

04

相叶和二宫也曾经走到谈婚论嫁的地步，唯一的障碍只是相叶的家人对于无业的二宫颇有微词，虽然结婚后omega辞职做全职太太也无可厚非，不过二宫唯一做过的职业就是牛郎，只要能在相叶的公司里随便做个闲职，又或者在外面自己随便找份工作，只要再提到他的职业的时候不再只是牛郎二字，相叶家也就默许了相叶和二宫的婚事。

“诶……我不要。”听到相叶说这件事的时候两个人正在浴缸里一起泡澡，二宫刚刚和相叶一起翻云覆雨之后的身子软得像是没了骨头一般，，摊在相叶的怀里冲对方撒娇，“ma君说过要养我的，这么快就要我出去挣钱养家了吗？”

“谁要你养家了，只是随便出去找个工作，”相叶似乎是嫌弃二宫身上竟然还有一块完整干净皮肤一般，亲吻着对方的肩胛，继续留下属于自己的痕迹，“爸妈说你结婚之前就被我养着像什么样子，不过是给他们做做样子而已。”

空气中弥漫着的蜜糖和柠檬草的味道交融在一起，浴室里的温度似乎又升高了一些，二宫往相叶的身上又撩了些水，假装生气地说道：“啧，不要小瞧人啊，我原来也是店里的准头牌呢。”

“是是是，我们和也可厉害了。”相叶虽然这样说着，不过也不清楚到底是称赞工作的二宫厉害，还是在床上的二宫厉害，总之两只手又开始不老实地玩着二宫胸前的果子，似乎是想继续刚刚的那场情事。

“ma君知道我的厉害就好。”

虽然二宫满口答应了下来找工作的事情，可是一连几天都没见有所动作，不是说有些累，就是说最近游戏活动忙，每每相叶催促的时候都是一口答应，然后第二天睡到正午才起。

相叶接连催促了几天才把人弄出家门，最后说是找了份合适的工作，也有定期拿回来工资，相叶也就没再把这件事情放在心上，想着时机成熟的时候就像二宫求婚，然后两个人就能顺理成章地在一起了。

故事进展到这里本应该是向着幸福美满的结局行进，直到相叶的父母告诉相叶，二宫找的那个“新工作”不过是回到牛郎店里继续上班了。

二宫回家的时候还没有意识到问题的严重性，像往常一样跑来向相叶讨吻的时候，才发现相叶正在脸黑地盯着几张照片，于是像是一只温顺的小猫一样趴在相叶肩头，正想要看照片的内容的时候却被人甩开了手，把几张照片全都被甩到了他的脸上。

“二宫和也你他妈到底知不知道你已经被我标记了？”

二宫翻起照片，才发现是自己在店里陪客人一起喝酒的照片，而手上的手镯恰巧是今年相叶刚送给自己的礼物，拍摄的时间的确是最近几天。

“ma君你误会了，我现在在店里做调酒师，只是有几个比较难缠的老客人，看到我之后就……”

“然后你就凑上去谄媚是不是？”相叶很是恼火，他为了能和二宫结婚和家里做了不少的周旋，可最后自己努力的结果就是让二宫回到了牛郎店里继续“工作”，这是他所不能接受的，就好像是自己的真心被人任意践踏了一般。

二宫不得不承认，因为角度的原因，其中有几张照片的确动作暧昧，自己的alpha因此生气倒也是他能理解的。于是他放低了一些姿态，像往常一样对相叶撒娇，甚至还轻轻啄了啄对方的手来示好：“别生气啦，我真的只是回店里做调酒师的，不然一会儿我给你做一杯尝尝手艺？”

“明天不准去别的地方上班，来公司里做我的秘书。”相叶用力捏住二宫的手这样说道。

“唔……坐办公室好无聊的……”

平时二宫的撒娇相叶很是受用，可是现在相叶听了只觉得烦闷，他一想到还有别人也会看到这样的二宫，还有那些在俱乐部里色眯眯盯着二宫的眼神，他心中的怒火便在嫉妒的助长下愈烧愈烈。

“就他妈出卖色相有意思是不是？”

“ma君你听我说嘛……”

“二宫和也你听明白了，我喜欢你，我无所谓你是不是做过牛郎，但是我的家人在意，我为了让我的家人接受你做的一切努力都被你糟蹋了。”很少发火的人一旦生起气来，根本不懂得要如何控制自己的脾气，为了排解自己的怒气，相叶的话很密，根本没有留给二宫丝毫辩解的时间，心里那点难听的话也都没有遮拦地跟着一起冲出胸膛，“还是说你他妈想踩着我再去找一个新的金主？”

“都说了没有啦，只是普通的客人而已……”二宫听了相叶的话有点委屈，他虽然并不排斥被相叶包养的感觉，但是却没有自信去到相叶家的公司，作为相叶的秘书接受别人的指指点点，可除此之外，高中毕业就去做牛郎的二宫实在不知道自己还能找一份什么样的工作，只能拜托店主让自己学着去做调酒的工作。他也有想变好，只是相叶在怒火之中完全看不到自己的努力而已。

“你是我的人，二宫和也，你带着我的味道去勾引别人的时候心里就不会有愧疚吗？”

二宫很委屈，似乎相叶也习惯了他的好脾气，忘记了二宫也曾是几乎做到头牌的牛郎，面对这样的事情的时候，哪怕是猫爪子抓出来的伤口也会很痛的。

“少自大了，”二宫轻哼一声，似乎是放弃了向相叶求情，反倒是把自己身上好好收起来的刺又全都支了起来，“哪怕是人妻，有能力的omega还是会被很多人追求的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我承认有点ooc但是我真的想不出来bgg生气的样子😂  
> 大概就是两个人其实只是谁都不愿意服软而已。


	5. Chapter 5

05

直到到了这一步，相叶才觉得这件事情实在太过荒唐，虽然他劝说自己只是为了帮助一个单亲的家庭，可无论如何现在他做的事情在伦理上都应该讲叫做偷腥。

“相叶氏，你有告诉明日香今天你出来是来做什么的吗？”

二宫跨坐在相叶身上，虽然他已经进入了发情期，但却还是不紧不慢地和相叶交谈着，像是一只猫咪一样舒展着四肢，却又像是一只玩弄猎物的猎豹，舔着爪子，忖度着要如何吧猎物拆吃入肚一般。

“别弄这些有的没的，快点搞。”相叶有些不耐烦的解开自己的皮带，想要尽快完成自己的义务，以便从这个荒唐事中尽快脱身。

“别这么心急嘛，还是说你怕明日香发现你在和前男友做爱？”二宫抓起相叶解皮带的手，顺着指尖一点点向上舔舐，目光上挑，饶有兴致地看着相叶的反应，他在强迫自己不要享受这场性爱，仿佛这样就能骗自己这不是对于明日香的背叛，可相叶越是这样，二宫就越要让他享受，让他再次沉迷于自己而不能自拔。

“不准你提她的名字。”相叶抽回自己的手，皱着眉说道。

“明明已经这么硬了呢，”坐在相叶身上的二宫不老实地扭了扭自己的胯骨，“还是我们小相叶诚实一点呢。”二宫继续了刚刚相叶没有完成的动作，解开了对方的腰带，把相叶粗壮的阴茎完全释放了出来。“他真漂亮。”二宫像是欣赏什么工艺品一般，双手捧住相叶的粗大，随便套弄了几下之后，便用自己柔软的口腔包裹住黑紫色的性器。

他所熟悉的那股膻腥味，通过味觉和嗅觉一同刺激着二宫的大脑，这两个感官反馈给大脑的并不是太好的感受，可浓烈的信息素却又带给二宫强烈的快感，他卖力吞吐着相叶的性器，努力用柔软的喉管去吸附对方的顶端，再用舌尖去描摹上面凸起的青筋，感受着对方在自己的口中一点点胀大。

“别搞这些花样。”相叶揪着二宫的头发把他拎了上来，三下五除二地剥掉二宫下体地遮蔽，抓着人就要强行把自己的阴茎塞进对方的小穴之中。

“扩……扩张……”虽然二宫的动作还有几分的余裕，但是因为刚刚用嘴服务过相叶，声音已经有些颤抖，嗓音中带着些许的哭腔，让相叶也不忍心再如此粗暴地对待他。

相叶硬着头皮给二宫扩张了几下，进入发情期之后的甬道已经变得柔软而又湿润，相叶的手指只是为了帮助对方更好地适应自己的尺寸，随意扣挖了几下之后，便再次尝试把自己的性器顶入已经准备好的软穴之中。

“我……我来。”二宫制止了相叶的动作，他的一只手撑在相叶的胸脯上当作借力，另一只手扶住了相叶的阴茎，缓缓地坐下，一寸一寸地慢慢把相叶的东西吃了进去，快到底的时候却又突然卸力，让相叶的阴茎猛然顶到一个足够深的地方中去。

“啊……好深……唔……”柔软而有湿热的媚肉很久没有被这样疼爱过，但却能很好适应相叶的尺寸和形状，肠肉全数叫嚣着吸附住相叶的物什，像是不知满足一般地蠕动着，榨取着相叶的信息素，来填补自己后穴源源不断的空虚感。

尽管身上已经软的要命，但二宫还是咬着牙在相叶身上卖力地服务着，他扶着相叶的胸膛坐起身来，让对方的性器几乎完全拔出，之后便一气坐下，巨大的冲力让他的嫩穴几乎把相叶的卵蛋全数吞下，粗糙的耻毛摩擦着二宫的后穴的柔软，有些刺痛，但却提醒着二宫自己在做些什么，恰到好处的羞耻感让二宫更加兴奋了起来。

这场性爱之中没有太多的亲吻和拥抱，只是二宫坐在相叶身上独自上上下下摆动着腰肢地运动着，饱胀的性器没有被人疼爱，只是这样一下下地在相叶的腹肌上摩擦，渗出的腺液描摹出色情的痕迹。二宫知道要如何发出更好听的声音，也知道如何挑逗才能让相叶更加享受，可他什么都没做，只是通过最简单而又原始的方法讨好相叶，他要让相叶知道，他们的身体无比契合，只是这样简单的吞吐就能让两个人同时得到最佳的体验。

二宫很会让自己享受，每一次都能很好的让相叶的性器顶到自己的敏感点，很少做爱的身体敏感至极，不出一会儿便叫着射了出来，高潮使得二宫的后穴猛然绞紧，颤抖着的肠肉给相叶带来无上的享受，一声低吼也全数射进二宫的身体之中，高热的精液一股股地浇在二宫的敏感点上。高潮之后的疲惫感还有重复机械活动的劳累让二宫彻底软了身子，小穴里相叶的性器还没拔出，二宫就这样趴在了相叶的胸前，黏腻地喘息着，试图同步两个人的呼吸。

“相叶桑……现在可以回答我了么？”二宫说道这里像是恶作剧得逞般笑了笑，“我和明日香小姐比，谁更好一些呢？”

相叶不想回答二宫的问题，因为这个答案再明显不过了，虽然标记对于alpha的身体没有太多的影响，可是这样交织着的信息素的气息对于他们而言却是最好的催情剂。

“fufufu，好厉害又硬起来了呢。”二宫像是猫咪一样舔了舔相叶的胸肌，但却更像是把相叶脑中的理智给舔断了弦，“可是我做不动了呢……”

“妈的。”相叶咒骂了一句，保持着这样交合的状态翻了个身，把二宫压在身下，狂风暴雨般的性爱像是报复二宫的恶作剧一般，不过他仍未亲吻二宫，甚至都不屑于去玩弄二宫那对仍旧能够产乳的酥胸，只是单纯的做爱，把自己最原始的冲动全都发泄在二宫的身上。

“好棒……相叶桑真的……好棒……”

两个人就这样没有休止地做爱，也不知道到底是要抚平谁的欲望，二宫已经射不出什么东西来，可空气之中的蜜糖和柠檬草的味道仍未消散——意味着他的发情期仍未过去，他的身体还能承受更多，他需要更多的精液和信息素填满自己。相叶还没有离开，像是不知疲惫一般操弄着二宫，浑身上下都是痛的，但却感受到一种久违的幸福感，自己的发情期若是不会过去的话，会不会就可以一直把相叶留在自己的身边了。

二宫的大脑已经开始不听自己指挥地胡思乱想起来，一直这样该多好——这是二宫昏睡过去之前想的最后一件事情。


	6. Chapter 6

06

二宫再次醒来的时候，身上的那些液体已经被清理干净，床头也放好了避孕药，只是不见相叶的踪影，二宫已经料想到了这样的结果，不算太差，至少对方已经意识到了他们两个人在身体之上是多么的契合。

他会想我的，二宫这样相信，或者说至少会想我的身体的。

二宫穿好衣服从酒店离开，拖着疲惫的身子去自己的朋友——也是自己的担当医生那里去接翔太回家了。医生名叫松本润，和二宫认识的时间不长，当时二宫孕期没有alpha陪伴的时候被推荐到了松本那里接受调养，一来二去两个omega倒是成了不错的朋友，二宫有事的时候也会拜托对方帮忙照顾孩子。

松本看着二宫的状态并不好，他知道昨天是二宫的发情期，于是趁着翔太还在屋里看绘本，连忙询问二宫的情况：“怎么脸色这么差？昨天发生什么了？”

“没什么，只是太久没做过了。”二宫倒也不避讳，揉着酸胀的腰眼，直接瘫坐在了松本的沙发上。

“那也不应该脸色这么难看，”松本是医生，同时也是一个omega，他清楚二宫的身体状况，这样状态不好的原因无非就是那个相叶雅纪在情事中不够温柔，“他要是真对你不好，你也没必要非去追回他来，摘了标记的影响其实也……”

“没事，是我放不下他，趁着一切还有挽回的余地的时候，我想再赌一把。”

松本没有再劝，虽然他和二宫相识不过两三年的事情，但他却是见证了二宫最为困难的时期，自然也能明白二宫的心意，此时任何的劝说都是枉然，而最好的解决办法就是成为二宫和也的战友。

他还记得第一次见到二宫时的模样，明明怀有身孕，但却只有肚子大的吓人，浑身上下除了肚子以外没有一丝赘肉，整个人几乎瘦脱了相，眼神中也没有太多的光亮，只是浑浑噩噩地坐在诊疗室里，一字一句地回答松本的问题，此外便没有更多的话了。

二宫的情况并不复杂，只是严重的营养不良，严重的缺少alpha信息素，以及严重的缺少关爱。

彼时的松本以为二宫又是一个被alpha无情抛弃的可怜人，泛滥的同情心让他鬼使神差的把人带回了家，不仅一口水一口饭地把人喂胖了，还充当起对方的心理咨询师，一点点地开导二宫，让他把心里的那点事全都说给自己。

这时候松本才发现，二宫的事情并没有他想象的那样简单。

和自己的alpha分手之后，二宫本想摘掉标记和对方划清界限，但却发现自己已经意外怀孕，想要拿掉这个孩子的时候却又得知因为一些手续上的问题，这个手术必须在alpha的陪同下完成，于是二宫便赌气决定把这个孩子生下来，大不了自己一个人把孩子拉扯大，总之自己是不想再和相叶雅纪扯上任何的关系。

起初这一切还算得上顺利，只是二宫完全低估了信息素的影响，他的身体状况在不断变差的同时，他开始无法抑制地想念相叶雅纪，想念他的气息和吻，想念他的触摸还有拥抱，想念他对于自己的温柔和宠溺，甚至还有他有些傻傻地笑容，二宫清楚，这当中有很多东西是和信息素没有太大关系的。

思念成灾，二宫才发现自己之前的坚持是多么的无聊，他相信自己如果主动承认错误，再告诉对方自己已经怀有身孕，大不了再耍耍赖，或许还要加上几句好听的话，这样就能挽回两个人之间的关系，二宫起初对于这件事情是那样的深信不疑，直到他找到相叶的时候却发现对方的身边已经没有了自己的位置。

“他不要我了……”松本还能回忆起二宫第一次说到这件事情时候的样子，平时总是拒人千里之外的人却突然哭得像是被父母抛弃的孩子一般，松本的专业知识可以解释二宫当下的反应，但他也清楚对方的眼泪不仅仅因为信息素的影响，漫溢出来的爱意让松本也有些措手不及，他不清楚要如何安慰二宫，只能轻轻地把人揽入怀里，抚摸着对方的脊背，柔声说着没关系的。

“为什么我会这么想他呢，”二宫大概是哭累了，打着哭嗝像是幼犬一样向松本倾诉自己的想念，“明明……之前觉得没什么大不了的，不过是alpha而已，再找一个就是了……可是为什么会这么想他呢……”

“没关系的，都会好起来的。”

“不会的……不会好起来的……他已经有别人了，他不会再需要我了……”二宫就这样碎碎念着在松本的怀里慢慢睡着了。尽管松本觉得自己可以把二宫抱回房间，但又担心不小心摔到对方，最后只好让二宫睡在沙发上，用温暖的毛毯盖在他的身上，眼睛已经哭的红肿，鼻头也红红的，大约因为鼻腔里还有一些鼻水，喘息的声音也不是很平缓，甚至偶尔还会像猫咪一样轻轻打着小呼噜。

因此尽管松本觉得相叶对二宫不够温柔，但是他绝对没有任何立场来阻止二宫去追回自己的alpha，甚至他还不惜撒谎来给二宫一点小小的帮助。

“有空的时候去医院里做个检查吧，不然我不放心。”

“嗯，好。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对小朋友的智力发育状况不是很了解，所以这里写的可能有点超乎两岁多的孩子的情况大家见谅。

07

“所以说现在是什么情况？”

“翔太就拜托你一天啦，我今天有点事情不能照顾他。”二宫在电话的另一头语气轻松，仿佛只是拜托对方帮忙照顾一只小猫小狗一般。

“上次……那次是谁照顾的他啊？”

“是说我们做爱那一次嘛？”二宫倒不像相叶那样拘谨，直截了当地把相叶用“那个”所代替的词说了出来，只不过语气中满是调戏，似乎在等着之后相叶拘谨的反应。

“喂……都说了……”

二宫打断了相叶的吐槽，自顾自的说道：“上次拜托的朋友最近也比较忙，你也知道我朋友比较少，所以现在能依靠的只有你了。”

“那你也不能就这样……”

“反正也是你的孩子，偶尔帮忙照顾一下你也不吃亏，不然你以后需要换肾的话我们翔太可不会……”

“知道了。”听着二宫越扯越远，相叶连忙打断了对方，不由分说地挂断了电话，自己大腿上坐着的那个孩子用水灵灵的眼睛盯着他，见他挂断电话之后像是小大人一般说道：“那么今天就请多多关照了，爹地！”

“喂，谁教你乱叫人的？”那句爹地叫的相叶十分心慌，虽然的确翔太是他的儿子没错，但是现在的情况下这样乱叫的确还是有点不妥，条件反射般他几乎就要用自己的大手去捂住小朋友的嘴。

好吧，尽管相叶不想承认，但是这句爹地倒是的确甜到了他的心坎里。

“爸爸说了，没人的时候可以叫你爹地的！有外人的时候要叫你相叶叔叔的！”

“无论什么时候都要叫我相叶叔叔。”相叶揉着自己的太阳穴这样说道，他不知道二宫到底是什么打算，把这样一颗小定时炸弹送到自己的身边，现在只能自己想办法把这颗小炸弹的伤害降到最低。

“为什么？我爸爸都说这么叫没问题的。”

相叶不想和小朋友去解释大人的这些圈圈绕绕，想了想之后说道：“因为我是你爹地？所以你要听我的话……这样可以吗？”

“唔……”小朋友的小脑袋瓜在思考着爸爸和爹地之间到底有什么区别，大概是的确绕不明白这之间的关系，懵懵懂懂地点了点头，答应了相叶的要求。

纵然自己和二宫之间有如此多的隔阂，心软的相叶在面对小朋友的时候还是一如既往的温柔：“小祖宗你千万要记住了，乱叫是要出事情的。”

“知道了爹……相叶叔叔！”

二宫没头没尾地把小朋友丢给相叶，虽然今天是相叶的休息日，但却是约了明日香一起去看画展的，现在带上小朋友的话今天的计划可能就完全的泡汤了，不过知道这事的明日香倒不介意，说是去游乐园约会也没有什么问题，于是这一天的安排便成了三人一起去游乐场。

明日香喜欢小朋友，相叶叶是孩子般的脾性，虽然翔太年纪太小有很多设施都无法乘坐，不过三个人在游乐场还是玩的不亦乐乎，摩天轮上三个人兴致冲冲地寻找着认识的建筑物，旋转木马的时候相叶带着他去坐那个最高最大的马，再到小朋友可以乘坐的迷你过山车，最后还去看了明日香心心念的木偶剧，虽说是陪着翔太来玩，但是三个人全都可谓是都玩个尽兴。

这时候的相叶才发现翔太比他想象中的要听话许多，他本以为二宫那种拜金且别扭的性格多少会影响到孩子，起初还担心翔太会因为什么事情而闹脾气，但是现在看来他的担心全都是多余的。翔太从来不会因为看上某个玩具而不肯离开，也不会执意想玩某个游乐设施而闹脾气，明明对木偶剧没有太多的兴趣，但还是乖乖地陪着明日香一起看完了全部，完全展现出来超过他这个年纪的理智，趁着明日香给他们买饮料的时候，相叶忍不住问翔太为什么总是这么听话。

“爸爸说虽然我只有一个爸爸，但是他告诉我会尽量给我属于两个人的关心，”明明是有一点伤感的话题，翔太却完全当作再普通不过的事情一样讲了出来，“但是爸爸说，他也有做不好的地方，所以想要我也多多关照他，爸爸这么辛苦我当然也要听话啦。”

相叶自然知道翔太口中的爸爸指的是二宫，但是听孩子这样提起的时候却又完全像是在说别人的事情一般。他熟悉的那个二宫和也精明而又狡猾，在得到自己想要的一切的同时，还能保持着自身那种独特的优雅。但现在他所见到的二宫和也，尽管在性爱中还是一样的诱人，除此之外却是他从未见过的圆滑与温柔，他可以成为一位优秀的父亲，教养出这样听话而又灵巧的孩子，也会给自己买一罐红豆汤来表达谢意——这是相叶在和他交往时从未得到过的体贴。

相叶觉得自己不能把二宫这一两年间的改变称之为改变，他觉得更像是二宫逐渐一点点地把他之前自称“作为人类所缺失的部分”寻找回来，像是找回拼图丢失的图块一般，一点点地把自己填补成一个更为完美的存在——相叶不得不承认，今时今日的二宫似乎比和他交往的时候更好了一些，或者说成为了更加成熟而又诱惑的存在。

他连忙叫停了自己的胡思乱想，无论如何二宫和也还是那个二宫和也——相叶这样告诫自己，无论二宫变得多么完美，他的那些恶劣的性格早已是根深蒂固的存在，那两次性爱里二宫的算计自己大概能猜得一二，或许作为恋人而言这可以被称作无伤大雅的情趣，但是如果作为结婚对象而言，这些不坦诚的算计将会成为共同生活的隔阂，就像上次那样，迟早会不欢而散的。

相比之下，明日香绝对是一个更加完美的结婚对象，相叶这样相信着，他绝对不可以再留恋过去，他未来的人生之中不应该再有二宫和也的存在。


	8. Chapter 8

08

自那天起二宫开始变得越来越猖狂起来，几次三番的直接把孩子直接扔到相叶家门口，相叶本想发作，但却又不忍心当着翔太的面说什么过分的话，最后也只能忍气吞声地当翔太的保姆。

尽管翔太嘴甜，哄得明日香很是喜欢这个孩子，可是相叶公司里那点闲话却让明日香心里并不好受，在看到翔太出现在相叶家里的时候，她实在忍不住把相叶拉到一旁来，埋怨相叶的好心眼。

“再这样下去公司里的人都以为翔太是你的孩子了，虽然我也想帮帮二宫桑，可是老是这样……也不太合适吧。”

“ka……二宫君最近比较忙，说就这两三个月要打扰一下，之后不会再这样了。”开头那句说了一半的“小和”让相叶忍不住心慌，他不得不承认习惯真的是一种要人命的东西，哪怕是过了这么久，他还是觉得“二宫君”三个字在自己的嘴里像是打了结一般，只有叫久了的“小和”才是一个更为心安理得的选择。

“最好是这样……”明日香撒娇假装有些不高兴的样子，“毕竟老是一个omega来拜托你，我也会吃醋的啊。”

相叶打着哈哈扯开了话题，毕竟二宫的alpha的确是一个禁不住深挖的话题，如果明日香撞上了发情的二宫的时候，就一定能发现他的身上还留有着自己的味道。他的确觉得自己这样做很对不起明日香，但是却有不知道要怎么和对方说明白这件事情，也只能期望着大家能相安无事地度过这几个月，然后二宫能带着他的专用抑制剂远远地离开他们的生活。

下一次相叶单独见到二宫的时候，又是二宫的发情期，不过在两个人滚上床之前，相叶把自己的顾虑说给了二宫。

“之后要么别老让我照顾翔太，要么找个alpha跟明日香那里解释一下。”相叶一边这么说着，一边扒拉着二宫不安分的手，想把这个提前说清楚。

“这个时候提别的omega好扫兴哦……”二宫虽然这么说，但是却丝毫不见他的兴致受到任何的影响，两只手被相叶控制住之后便开始不安分地用自己的下身去顶相叶胯间的火热，也不知道到底有没有把相叶的话听进去。

“先说正事。”

“为什么相叶桑想要骗过明日香呢？”二宫吃吃地笑着，“不能和你的小女友摊牌嘛？还是说相叶桑想骗过明日香之后，和我保持这样的秘密情人的关系呢？”

“你别挑开话题。”

“我倒是不介意呢。”二宫特意吞了吞口水，弄出一些淫靡的声音来搅动着相叶的大脑，“秘·密·情·人什么的。”

“看相叶桑的反应来说，还是和我做爱更舒服一些呢。”

“嘛，不过我也没有什么立场来说相叶桑最棒什么的，毕竟从始至终我只有相叶桑一个人哦。”

看着有些愣住的相叶，二宫把自己的腺体往对方身边蹭了蹭，让他好好闻一闻蜜糖之中清爽的薄荷草的味道。

“相叶桑，这样背着女朋友偷情会不会让你觉得更刺激一些？感觉这样……”

“够了，你不要再说了。”相叶推开二宫，顺势就要离开，但却被二宫一下子从身后抱住，像是没有骨头一般把自己全身的重量都压在了相叶的身上。

“不要这么狠心嘛……你应该明白的……现在能帮到我的只有你了……”

清爽和甜腻本应该是两种截然相反的味道，但是此时掺杂在一起，却又仿佛是本就理应这样存在一般，二宫已经到了发情期，只有相叶才能平复他身体里的情欲，他们两个人都很清楚这件事情。

“都硬成这样还不肯做嘛？你怎么……”

二宫剩下的话被相叶的一个吻全数堵在嘴中终，他们吻得毫无章法，只是相叶一味地索取，像是把自己纪雅的情绪全都发泄在这个吻之中，他暴戾地扯开二宫的衣服，大力地玩弄着二宫丰腴的双乳，又在这具身体上留下属于自己的印记——二宫的皮肤白皙而又细腻，很容易记录下性爱之中的每一个瞬间，就像他本人一样，在两人久违的亲吻之中，那些两年前的记忆瞬间翻用上心头，似乎这期间的委屈全都一下子袭来，杀他个措手不及。

而这也是二宫第一次在他们的性爱之中落泪，无论之前相叶怎样过分地操弄他，或者之前两个人之间有些过分的小情趣，二宫从未在性爱之中主动流过泪水——除去那些被操出来的生理性泪水——这是二宫第一次在这样的请示之中同时感受到如此之多的情绪，快乐，悲伤，兴奋，委屈，似乎相叶雅纪的这个吻在这个瞬间就已经是他的全部。

尽管刚刚二宫的话说得相叶心烦气躁，但是现在看到对方流泪，却也抑制不住自己的好心肠，放缓了动作去问是不是自己哪里弄痛了二宫。

二宫没有回答，只是再吻上了相叶，没有那些富有技术性的挑逗，只是用最朴实而又真挚的方式吻上了对方的薄唇。

“弄痛我吧，ma君。”


	9. Chapter 9

09

相叶完全没有想到二宫竟然把他们那天的对话当了真，邀请他和明日香一起出去吃饭，说是自己的“老公”想要答谢他们最近对翔太的照顾，相叶本是不情愿的，他怕二宫再给他出什么幺蛾子，不过明日香听了之后却完全没有拒绝，直接代替相叶把这顿晚餐应了下来。

对方约在一家不错的西餐厅，不是高档到让人会紧张的餐厅，但却也不是什么普通的家庭餐厅，显然是花了些心思选中的这里。起初相叶心里还在感叹二宫竟然会吃汉堡肉以外的东西，可是当二宫真的带着一个陌生的alpha出现的时候，相叶便全然忘了自己的那些胡思乱想，一心只想知道这个男人到底是什么来头。

“这是我的老公，樱井翔。”二宫笑眯眯地向二人介绍着对方，解释说之前因为翔君的父母生病，再加上自己的工作突然比较忙，不得已才摆脱相叶帮忙照顾翔太。

“之前真的是麻烦你们了。”被称作“翔君”的人礼数周正，认认真真的道谢，让相叶都有一刹那以为翔太真的是二宫和樱井的儿子。不过他自己清楚正确答案，二宫身上的柠檬草的味道是不会骗人的，可这个突然跳出来的“樱井翔”又是怎么回事，两个人明显不是刚刚认识不久的，举手投足间的熟悉感让相叶忍不住有一些——好吧，尽管他不想承认，可是他必须说他的确有些嫉妒。

几个人聊的倒也是和气，话题大多也都和不在场的翔太有关，不过主要还是二宫和明日香之间的交谈，那个樱井虽然只是偶尔参与进来，不过却的确对于翔太的事情很是了解，显然平时也花了些时间照顾翔太。尽管他知道现在自己没有立场去在意这个樱井的来历，甚至应当为二宫能找到这样正派的alpha帮忙照顾孩子而感到高兴，但却又完全抑制不住自己那该死的好奇心，他的脑海里甚至开始不自觉地勾勒出樱井和二宫二人之间的日常互动，惹得他更是心烦。

当二宫笑眯眯地和明日香解释翔太名字里的翔也是因为喜欢樱井的那个“翔”字时，眼神不住地往相叶身上飘，发现对方正在发呆，于是便不老实地用自己的脚尖轻轻蹭着相叶的小腿，不过却不是提醒他要集中注意，而是在提醒相叶那一天有关“秘密情人”的话题。

“诶——这样吗？不过在家里叫错名字之类的应该会很麻烦吧。”显然二宫很擅长这样的事情，不仅用话题完全主导了谈话，吸引掉明日香的注意力同时，却丝毫没有让别人发现餐桌之下两个人的秘密。

“当时的确没有考虑到呢。”二宫笑着说道，“不过孩子的名字真的提早考虑比较好呢，明日香小姐如果真的想和相叶桑结婚的话也要早点打算呢。”

二宫的话对于明日香很受用，红着脸说结婚还远着呢。可一边的相叶却觉着二宫的话字字都在刺着他的心，虽然表面上是在撮合他和明日香的婚姻，哄的明日香高兴，可实际上背地里却又用脚撩拨他，他自然知道二宫的意思，相叶心烦但却不好拿到台面上来说，只是推说要去洗手间便离开了。

在洗手间的门口，二宫不紧不慢地跟上，叫住了正要进到隔间里的相叶。

“果然秘密情人果然笔光明正大的情侣有意思多……”

可没等二宫说完，相叶便拎着二宫的领子，把人压在了洗手间的墙壁上，相叶的情绪已经完完全全写在脸上，可二宫却还是一副看好戏的模样，不慌不忙地看着相叶。

尽管相叶有很多问想要问二宫，但是却选择了最让他心烦意乱的那个问了出来，“那个樱井到底什么来头？”相叶看不到自己眼中燃烧着的熊熊妒火，他只想知道这个问题的答案。

“眼神很不错哦相叶桑，我很喜欢。”二宫还是一如既往的余裕，仿佛是自己的身外事一般调笑着说道，“别担心，樱井翔只是我朋友的alpha而已，只是今天借给我演戏罢了。”

“不过倒是你，相叶雅纪，是不是为我吃醋了？放心哦，我只有雅纪一个人，从始至终只有你一个人的哦。”说着，二宫的手勾住了相叶的脖子，眼神中充满玩味地注视着相叶。

“妈的。”相叶低声咒骂，他并不喜欢这样暧昧的氛围，于是狠狠地锤了一下二宫身边的墙，割裂了这样的气氛之后便头也不回地离开了。

二宫知道，相叶雅纪心中的那堵高墙已经开始动摇了，他已经能看到相叶心中残留着的自己的影子，只要再稍稍努力一下便能再次住进那个人的心里。

可尽管二宫在心中已经宣告了自己的胜利，但是他却忘记了对相叶说爱，而这也是他最不擅长的事情。

不过相叶想要确认的却恰巧只是他的真心而已。


	10. Chapter 10

10

二宫本以为自那天之后，相叶会明白他心里还是惦记着二宫的，之后的故事又会像是他们初始时那般，相叶一步步地靠近他，而自己只要坐享其成就好。但出乎意料的是，他仍旧没有收到任何来自相叶的联络——哪怕是对于翔太的关心也好，可相叶就是打定心思一般，完全没有来主动联系他。

尽管二宫仍旧按兵不动，但是他心中的确有些慌了神，他明明看到了相叶眼中所燃烧着的熊熊妒火，可这火焰还没有真正烧到二宫身上的时候，似乎就已经灭了大半，不然也很难解释为什么都到了这种时候，他还没有收到任何来自相叶的联络，

原本是自己最熟悉的人，可现在为什么却成了这样陌生的模样。

二宫并没有因此伤怀，还有不到一个月，特制的抑制剂就会做好，在那之后，他便丢掉了任何参与相叶人生的机会，所有的事情都要在那天之前解决掉。

嫉妒会成为两个人之间最严重的隔阂，二宫深谙此道，既然相叶的嫉妒无法被利用，那就去利用别人的。

相叶看到明日香手中那些自己和二宫的亲密照片的时候有些头疼，尽管这些照片有很多都是当时带着二宫出去玩的时候和同事之间的合影，无法直接证明泄露这些照片的人就是二宫，可此时此刻，他想不出有第二个人会把这些照片送到明日香的手中，尽管他面对明日香的质问的时候百口莫辩，但还是先保证在所有事情都结束的时候给明日香一个完美的答复。

在那之前，他要做的事情自然是和二宫好好谈一谈。

说是谈一谈，但是这次对话的氛围很不融洽，相叶看着自己手上的照片只觉得头突突地痛，面对二宫巧舌如簧的辩解他感受不到其他的任何情绪，只有愤怒这一种情绪充斥在他的大脑里，没出几句话的功夫便不出所料地和二宫吵了起来。

“二宫和也你他妈听清楚了，就算我和明日香分手，我也不会和你在一起的。你的这点肮脏手段我觉得恶心。”

“就凭这些照片你就认为是我做的？”二宫捡起地上的照片随便看了一眼之后，不屑一顾地又扔了回去。

“除了你这个时候还有谁？”

“这个可不好说了，你的竞争对手，明日香的追求者，或者……”二宫掰着手指头一一清点着，仿佛说的并不是自己的事情一般，但是相叶根本没有听他说完的耐性，啪的一声打在了二宫的脸上，直接让他闭了嘴。

二宫的皮肤娇嫩，立马就显现出了通红的指印，二宫没有料想到相叶真的会对他动手，一下子也愣了神，似乎大脑在用力反应刚刚发生了什么。

躲在一旁的翔太看到二宫被人欺负，立马跑了出来，站在二宫的面前，伸开小手来保护他：“相叶叔叔欺负爸爸！坏坏！”

似乎是小朋友的声音让二宫回过神来，他立马抱住了翔太，轻声安慰他说没事的，爸爸没事的。

“可是我就看到相叶叔叔打了爸爸！明明爸爸那么喜欢相叶叔叔，为什么他还要打你？”

小朋友说出的“好き”还是磕磕绊绊的，不过嗓音纯粹，与他们二人之间如此圈圈绕绕的爱恋似乎是不同世界的东西一般。

“没关系的，没关系的。”二宫抱着翔太一遍遍这样念着，也不知到底是在安慰谁，总之像是在念什么咒语一般，一遍又一遍地重复着。

“爸爸说相叶叔叔是个……是个温柔的大好人！但是会打爸爸人的绝对不是好人！”

“没关系的，没关系的。”

“爸爸不要喜欢这个坏人了，喜欢真的好辛苦的。”

小朋友的话似乎一次次地敲打在二宫的心里，似乎又突然回忆起这几年的经历，抱着翔太的时候突然哭了起来，他总是看上去一副踌躇满志的样子，但是他的伪装却又是这样的脆弱，只是孩童的几句话语便能轻易地敲破，他不愿意把这样软弱的自己展现在别人面前，无论是翔太还是相叶雅纪。

相叶完全没有想到二宫竟然会哭，在他印象中二宫永远都是充满余裕的模样，似乎一切都在他的掌控之中就连每一滴泪水都是经过精巧算计的东西，而现在的二宫似乎是突然失控了一般，把最原本的自己就这样暴露在空气之中——脆弱而有无助，只有他怀抱里那个连话都还说不利索的小朋友环抱着他，不知道要该怎么办才好。

“翔太过来。”相叶朝着翔太招了招手。

“不要！你是大坏蛋！你是欺负爸爸的大坏蛋！”

“我……我跟你道歉，刚刚是我做的不对。你能跟相叶叔叔说说你爸爸跟你说过什么吗？就是……就是那些有关我的话题……”

二宫抱着翔太不肯撒手，他没有制止相叶，也没有阻止翔太，只是一个劲的掉眼泪，似乎是受了天大的委屈一般。

似乎是刚刚相叶地道歉起了作用，又或者是之前相叶和小朋友相处的的确不错，翔太有些犹豫地，支支吾吾地对相叶说起了之前二宫说过的话。

“爸爸说是他做错了事，所以相叶叔叔才不肯要我们……”

相叶用眼神鼓励翔太继续说下去。

“还有……他说我其实特别像你，是个特别温柔的……笨蛋……”

“爸爸说他很想你，不过相叶叔叔有了自己的生活，所以我们才不能去打扰你……”

“他还说其实……”

“不要说了，你不要说了……”二宫还带着哭腔，声音颤抖地打断了翔太的话。

相叶叶没有再为难翔太，而是扶住了二宫的肩膀，强迫他直视着自己，他能感受到二宫的颤抖，眼神中叶没有往日狡黠的光芒，充盈着泪水，像是个无助的孩子一样看着他。

“二宫和也，我想听你自己说。”

二宫摇了摇头，他的潜意识在制止他说出那样的话来，他低下头，像是在和身体里的另一个自己较劲一般。

“你听好了，这一次也是最后一次，无论你说什么我都会无条件的相信你，”相叶叹了口气，“只要是你亲口告诉我的，我都会相信。”

之后相叶没有再催促，只是看着二宫，等着他的呼吸慢慢变得平稳，等着他亲口说出那句迟到了太久太久的话。

“su……”

“我没有听清。”

“……ki……”

“最后一次机会，二宫和也。”

“好き……”

“嗯？”

“相葉雅紀……大好き……”


	11. Chapter 11

尾声

那天晚上二宫就那样抱着相叶，像是受了委屈的小动物一般带着哭腔睡着了。相叶雅纪不知道那个骄傲的二宫在这几年里究竟经历了什么，但这是他第一次发现二宫的不正直之后藏起来的脆弱和敏感，他觉得自己已经足够了解二宫，但二宫却像是深邃而又神秘的大海一般，有太多太多的秘密等待着他一点点的去发现。

曾经他以为二宫性格里的那些狡诈和世故，现在看来只是他的自我保护，他不擅长表达自己的想法，因此用一种看似高明的方法掩盖住他的缺点，并找到了维持这种诡异平衡的支点。相叶忍不住好奇他到底经历过什么，不是他们两人之间所缺失的这几年，而是从孩童时代起，二宫和也究竟经历了什么才会成为现在的这幅模样。

往日他只觉得二宫是一个不错的情人，而现在，他想把二宫做为自己的爱人，做为自己的恋人，去保护对方，去探究对方的过去还有未来。

安抚好有点被吓到的翔太之后，相叶离开了二宫的公寓，他带着满腔的愤怒而来，离开的时候却无比确信自己的选择——尽管他觉得这样有些对不起明日香，但他还是想要遵从自己的内心选择那个正确的选项。

再见到二宫的时候，相叶不知道要说些什么好，似乎又回到了两个人初见的那天一般，只是这次，二宫没有主动坐到他的身边，只是站在那里带着翔太等着他。

“二宫和也。”相叶叫了二宫的名字之后深深的叹了口气，“你要知道有很多事情……有很多事情我们还是要坦诚一些的。”

若换做平日，二宫一定会尖牙利嘴地反驳他，而这次却出人意料的只是点了点头。

“我们因为一个错误已经错过了太久，这个错误我们都不想再犯了。”相叶抱起来站在一旁的翔太，“所以这次，我要你好好的，好好的把这几年的事情都讲给我。”

“好。”

“那我们要从哪里开始呢？”相叶恢复了往日精神满满的样子，笑着问着二宫。

“不知道……”

“刚刚说好要好好讲的……”看着二宫有些为难的表情，相叶也不打算再为难他，“不过话说回来发现有翔太的时候你没有打算回来找过我吗？”

“……”

“二宫和也？”

“……那时候你都和明日香在一起了你让我怎么办……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后的话：  
> 终于写完了！小学生时代虎头蛇尾的毛病竟然留到了现在（x  
> 这一次想写的设定有点不一样，或者简单点就是ooc（？），最初的想法是两个不会好好说爱的小刺猬差点错过彼此的感觉，但是这一次是要eghy去求xyyj和好的设定，不过写着的时候觉得bgg生气生的好生硬……两个人和好也好生硬……不过总归还是写完啦～  
> 还有一点想好的细节最后没能加进去，比如标记其实就是eghy算计好的，不过因为当时相叶没有给太多“好好交往”的信号，没有安全感的小坏蛋就给xyyj下药让他标记了自己。  
> 还有比如其实最早的设定想的是eghy小时候是孤儿，因为孤儿院长大所以不会好好表达自己的想法。  
> 还有写到后来出现的翔润线其实也有想法，不过感觉自己处理不好两条线就放弃了，大概是sbr是单亲家庭，omega母亲被alpha父亲抛弃，所以他才想要成为信息素科的医生，起初对于alpha特别不信任，但是后来yjx的出现改变了一切。  
> 翔润线整理整理说不定会写（当然也很有可能不写），不过果然我这个甜饼选手还是更适合写无脑的甜饼一些😭  
> 最后的最后是一点点私人的事情  
> 无错无过开始预定啦，tb搜“预售 无错无过”就能搜到，是三只喵工作室代理的。  
> 顺道b站：绵羊羊羊羊羊君⬅️每周在定期更一些手帐/日常/可能偶尔有一点点追星的视频。  
> 以及下一个坑的脑洞还没想好（x下一次更新可能会慢一点（或者可能写旧坑番外，大家想看哪篇也都告诉我呀——


End file.
